From Hawaii to Cancun
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: Just a little short fic involving, Heero, Duo, Hawaii and a small conversation. A bunch of fluff and a bit OOC on Heero's part. And yeah, this does contain MPREG, but what do I write that doesn't?


From Hawaii to Cancun By: Trunks Lil Sis Rated: PG Warnings: No bad words . . . . no real adult content . . . . there is a little preggy Duo, but if that bothers you, what the hell are you doing reading this? Just a Drabble (Sort of. It's really too long to be a drabble, but too short to be a real story)  
  
From Hawaii to Cancun  
  
The sun was high in the afternoon sky when Duo Maxwell Yuy shifted in his beach chair, turned a page of his book and dug his toes deeper into the warm sand. His sunglasses rested atop his head, now tangled in long brown tresses. He reclined comfortably in the shade the large beach umbrella provided, partially hiding from the sun, and partially from the people. Though this beach was not as popular as the other ones, it was located directly next to a trendy hotel, and was the premier destination to escape the heat of June.  
  
Duo set his book in the sand next to the chair and gifted Heero's return with a bright smile. Heero held the drink out to Duo, wherein the bright smile turned to a nasty frown. "You do that on purpose, Heero," Duo accused, taking his own lemonade and pointing at Heero's Daiquiri.  
  
Heero took a seat in his own shaded chair and rolled his eyes. "Duo, you know you can't have alcohol, I didn't do anything on purpose." The slightly taller placed his hand over Duo's and allowed himself the pleasure of relaxing. "We talked about this earlier."  
  
Duo rolled his eye and slouched, taking a sip of the cold lemonade. "Heero, I want to stay here an extra week," Duo told him, his eyes locked onto the children playing in the warm waters of the Hawaii coast. "You can call in and tell Une we got held up, or something."  
  
"I have the Cooper case to work on," Heero eased out. "WuFei won't like being delayed."  
  
"But you're not married to WuFei!"  
  
"Little difference."  
  
Duo reached quickly for the pillow supporting his back and tossed it at Heero's head as hard as he could. The strong Japanese man easily deflected it, and slipped it back behind Duo. "Don't get rid of the support, your back will hurt in the later hours."  
  
"Heero, come on! We need two months vacation, not two weeks."  
  
"We will take another vacation in a short while."  
  
Duo shook his head, hands coming to rest on his stomach, and the stretched material of his tropical shorts. "Reality still hasn't hit you in the head, has it? Heero, we're not going to have another vacation for eighteen years." His swelled stomach gave off a clear indication that both men were soon going to be parents, extremely soon. "All our vacation time is going to go to sick toddlers and school functions. PTA meetings and being called in the principal's office."  
  
"Try not to label our son as a trouble maker before he has a chance to show you different."  
  
"Heero," Duo cocked an eyebrow. "His parents, we're his parents. This kid is going to be brilliant and crafty. He's going to know how to get what he wants, when he wants it. We don't stand a chance."  
  
Heero merely shrugged, retrieving sunglasses from the bag they had brought with them. "Doesn't matter, we still have work on Monday."  
  
"You'll be changing your tune awfully fast, Mr. Yuy," Duo told him. "I give you a week. A week and you'll be begging for us to find some way to get away from the screaming and diaper changing."  
  
"I don't scream."  
  
"You will."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be quiet and relax, work starts at eight AM Monday morning."  
  
Duo shot Heero a quick glare before taking final sip of his drink and picking his book back up. It was a pleasant silence that Duo relished in, taking the time to catch up on his maternity book.  
  
And surprisingly it was Heero who broke the silence. His voice had been so quiet amidst the loud screams of near by children and the constant churning of the tide. But Duo had picked it up nonetheless.  
  
"Repeat that!" Duo demanded, not believing his husband could have stated such words.  
  
"One more week, and not a day more!" Heero shook a finger at Duo, implying he was very serious. "There isn't any excuse that could delay us any longer."  
  
Duo gave a quick shout of joy and threw himself at Heero. "You're the best!" He informed Heero, resting comfortably in his lap. "I swear I won't ask for another vacation for eighteen years!" Heero shook his head, allowing a small smile to slip past normally stale features.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking Cancun in April."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Who would we get to watch him?" Duo gestured to his stomach. "Quatre and Trowa would never. Quatre I would trust with my money, not my kid. I love the guy, but he's never taken care of anything." Duo pointed out. "And Trowa, well, the guy isn't very talkative. I don't want my child to be a mute when I get back."  
  
"Milliardo?" Heero suggested absently. He was quite used to the male's rambling, and found it best for him if he included as little to the conversation as possible. But strategically the right words at the right times could show Duo he was attentive to the conversation.  
  
There were wide eyes on him when he suggested the name. "Need I remind you who he lives next door too!" Duo stubbornly crossed his arms and sat back off Heero's chest. "I can just imagine coming home to see her poisoning my child."  
  
"Don't exaggerate. Just because you don't get along, doesn't mean she would attempt murder."  
  
"Still," Duo breathed out, moving back to his own chair. "I'd rather leave the kid with WuFei then anywhere near her."  
  
There was a brief pause as Duo's eyes blazed and Heero's fell. "He'd never agree to it," Heero said.  
  
"He doesn't have to," Duo argued back.  
  
"Let's worry about the next vacation when it comes. For now we should both relax." Heero kicked off his sandals in attempts to tan his feet.  
  
"Alright," Duo agreed. "But I'm holding you to Cancun." 


End file.
